


Whisper in the Dark

by Borsari



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Он должен чувствовать себя уязвимым, но не может.
Relationships: Maglor | Makalaurë/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 2





	Whisper in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Whisper in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523249) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



Он просыпается в абсолютной темноте, чувствуя придавившую его тяжесть. Длинные волосы щекочут лицо. Он тихо вздыхает и тянется к возлюбленному, натыкаясь на мягкую ткань и прохладу стального доспеха.  
— Ты позволишь увидеть себя? — спрашивает он.  
— Не сегодня, — отвечают ему, как и во все предыдущие ночи.  
Они связаны пред лицом Эру, и он единственный свидетель их союза. Но Макалаурэ едва ли может на многое рассчитывать — его возлюбленный скрывается в тенях, проникнуть через которые почти нет надежды.  
Под ночную сорочку проскальзывают руки. Они у него всегда теплые, а кольца на пальцах, слегка задевая кожу, заставляют удовольствие натягиваться сильнее. Его дыхание горячее, словно пламя дракона, а поцелуи обжигают.  
Макалаурэ под ним немного пододвигается, разводя ноги и прогибаясь в спине. Он откидывает голову назад, когда огненные поцелуи спускаются по шее. Макалаурэ должен чувствовать себя уязвимым, но его окутанный тенями возлюбленный никогда не причинял ему зла. Ни разу. Несмотря на темноту, которая цепляется к нему, и беспощадные ногти, что оставляют полосы на его мягкой коже, он чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с ним.  
Он полностью раскрыт, а тело пронзает болью. С губ сам собой срывается крик, и Макалаурэ кожей чувствует улыбку.  
— Пой, любовь моя, — говорит его возлюбленный. Голос в темноте подобен шепоту. — Пой для меня.  
Он до сих пор одет — Макалаурэ чувствует между бедер лишь ткань и грубую кожу. Под пальцами — сталь. Он глубоко вдыхает его запах — металл и огонь — и вплетает пальцы в его волосы.  
Его возлюбленный действует осторожно, медленно и глубоко толкаясь в Макалаурэ. И тот подчиняется. Он поет темноте песнь наслаждения.  
— Я бы мог петь лучше, — говорит он, — если бы знал твое имя.  
— Ты его знаешь, — отвечает его возлюбленный и двигается настолько сильно, что чуть приподнимает его тело над постелью.  
У Макалаурэ из легких выбивает весь воздух, голова кружится. Он крепче цепляется за тьму и старается не думать об имени, которое, он знает — а он знает, — принадлежит тому, кто не должен быть с ним так нежен.  
Макалаурэ тянет его вниз и отчаянно целует, жадно двигаясь с ним в унисон. Ритм становится рваным. Рука с унизанными перстнями пальцами скользит между их телами, и с губ Макалаурэ срывается последний крик удовольствия:  
— Саурон!


End file.
